This invention relates to compounds having the formula specified later on herein, which are useful in the protection of cultivations of agrarian interest from the toxic action of non-selective weed-killers, to the use thereof as antidotes, to compositions exerting an antidotal activity and to the preparation thereof.
The weed-killers belonging to the class of chloroacetanilides or of thiolcarbamates are very useful compounds in the fight against infesting plants of agrarian cultivations.
Many of these weed-killers, however, exert their toxic action also towards certain useful cultivations such as, for example, maize and sorghum. However, since such weed-killers are non-selective, they are not employable for the weed-killing of such cultivations.
The availability of antidotes, i.e. of compounds which protect the useful cultivations from the action of the weed-killers without reducing at the same time the weed-killing action towards the infesting plants, permits the use of these weed-killers in the protection of those useful cultivations which would be otherwise damaged.
Among the most important weed-killers which prove to be phytotoxic for certain useful cultivations there may be cited the ones belonging to the class of the chloroacetanilides which comprises for example N-methoxymethyl-2,6-diethyl-chloroacetanilide (common designation Alachlor), N-butoxymethyl-2,6-diethyl-chloroacetanilide (common designation Butachlor), N-methoxyethyl-2-methyl-6-allyl-chloroacetanilide (item M8669) and the ones belonging to the class of thiolcarbamates which comprises for example N,N-diisopropyl-S-(2,3-dichloroallyl)-thiolcarbamate (common designation Diallate); N,N-diisopropyl-S-(2,3,3-trichloroallyl)-thiolcarbamate (common desgination Triallate); N,N-diethyl-S-(4-chlorobenzyl)-thiolcarbamate (common designation Bentiocarb); N,N-dipropyl-Sethyl-thiolcarbamate (common designation Eptam).